


Sunflower Kisses

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LeoMari Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Marianne's favorites are the sunflowers.(Written for LeoMari Week 2020!)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sunflower Kisses

The gardens of the Von Edmund estate, which had turned overgrown and unruly during the chaos of the war, had since been restored to a sort of cultivated wildness by Marianne’s diligence. Marianne, having since attained the mantle of Margravine, could often, when not attending to the day to day management of her territory, be found in the garden, among the profusions of violets, forget-me-nots, larkspur, snapdragons, or any of the other varieties of flower that grew among the carefully tended trees and shrubs. That day, Marianne was tending to the centerpiece of the garden, a cluster of vibrant sunflowers, supported by a trellis to allow them to reach their full height. As she plucked the last of the weeds, she sighed and sat back onto the grass, still damp from the morning’s fog rolling in from the sea. Had she not been sitting in the garden of the Von Edmund estate, she could have been mistaken for a simple farmer, her noble gown traded for a laborer’s outfit, the better to toil in the dirt. She wiped the sweat from her brow, as one of the household servants approached and curtseyed.

“My lady, you have a visitor.”

Immediately, Marianne hopped to her feet, dusting the dirt from her trousers.

“Is it-”

The servant nodded.

“She is waiting in the parlor.”

Marianne blinked.

“Oh, Doris, why didn’t you fetch me earlier? I’m in such a state, I-”

“Shall I tell her to wait while you freshen up?”

Marianne blushed, and waved her hand. 

“No, no, just give me a moment to get the worst of the dirt off. Thank you, Doris.”

Doris curtseyed once more and left the garden. As soon as she was gone, Marianne rushed to a nearby fountain and splashed some water on her face to wipe off the grime. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she made her way to the parlor.

When she entered the parlor and saw Leonie, her heart skipped a beat, as always. Leonie raised a hand in greeting.

“Hey, Mari. Long time no see.”

Marianne crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around Leonie, hugging her forcefully enough to send Leonie momentarily off balance. Leonie returned her enthusiasm with gusto, lifting Marianne off her feet and twirling her around. After a moment, they broke apart and Leonie set Marianne down again.

“It’s good to see you again, Leonie.”

“Well, I kinda figured that out,” said Leonie, laughing. 

The two sat on one of the couches in the parlor, and Leonie gestured to Marianne’s outfit. 

“You been gardening?”

Marianne nodded. 

“Yes, the sunflowers needed weeding. How was your trip?”

Leonie groaned.

“Don’t get me started.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested!” 

“Well, alright. So, you know how Shamir and I had picked up that contract to deal with some bandits in the old Hrym territory? Well, when we got there…”

Marianne listened, enthralled, as Leonie recounted the story of her and Shamir’s misadventure, Leonie’s gestures providing a theatrical accompaniment to the tale.

“Chickens!?” gasped Marianne, giggling.

“I swear on Captain Jeralt’s grave! There Cyril, Shamir, and I were, covered head to toe in mud, watching Alois, in just his underwear, trying to corral a dozen or so chickens that had gotten in through the broken window. Shamir takes one look at the situation and walks right back out the door! Cyril and I helped Alois get the birds together, and shooed them out the door after her. By the time we were done, Cyril and I looked like chickens ourselves, we had so many feathers stuck to the mud!”

Marianne by this point was doubled over in laughter, the sight of which set off Leonie. Eventually the two recovered, and Marianne took Leonie’s hand.

“Come on, let me show you the garden!”

“Lead the way, my lady.”

“Oh, stop it,” Marianne giggled.

She led Leonie out to the garden, and the mercenary let out an appreciative whistle.

“You’ve got a hell of a green thumb, Mari, did anyone ever-mmph!”

Leonie’s eyes bugged out as Marianne pulled her in for a kiss, before she recovered and returned the kiss. For a long moment, they stood there in the garden, lips locked. When they broke apart, Leonie looked as though she had been clubbed over the head, as she usually did when Marianne kissed her.

“Well damn, I gotta compliment your gardening more often!”

Marianne laughed again, and took Leonie’s hand once more, taking her on a more in depth tour of the garden. Above them, the sunflower heads bobbed in the wind, facing towards the sun.


End file.
